


The Deal

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bickering, Classic Kylux Throwback, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hate Sex, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Senator Armitage Hux, Senator Kylo Ren, Sex for Favors, ruined makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Senator Kylo Amidala desperately needs Hux to swing his vote on an upcoming proposal. Hux knows just want he wants in return: Amidala's mouth.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 145
Collections: Classic Kylux Throwback 2020





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Kylux Throwback event! This is for week one, Alternate Universe and I went with the prompts of Kylo Amidala and Senator AU. Apparently I've only ever written one Kylo Amidala fic and that needed to be rectified lmao

“So if I do this, you’ll agree to oppose the motion?” Even Kylo Amidala’s heavily painted face couldn’t hide his scowl.

“Yes,” Hux said simply, leaning back in his chair. “If my vote in the senate is that important to you, then this is how you’re going to earn it.”

Amidala considered, his lips twisting a little. “How much do you want?”

Hux hummed, pretending to think it over; he’d decided what he wanted before he even knew he’d have a chance to get it. “Your mouth should do. It’s not that important a vote. To me, at least.”

The subtle suggestion, that a more important vote would require Amidala to give up more, was not lost on him, if his face was anything to go by. Hux let his lips shift into a small smirk. He knew he’d won and so did Amidala, but it wouldn’t do to let it show overtly just yet.

“Fine,” Amidala spat, his lips settling into a pout. “But you better not go back on this.”

“Do you really think me so low?” Hux asked, smug, as he pushed his chair away from the desk in invitation.

“Yes,” Amidala grumbled as he stood up, looking terribly put out given that this was his idea in the first place.

Even Hux, an enemy of Amidala and everything he stood for, couldn’t deny the Senator’s beauty. He was a gorgeous specimen, even if he covered that very clearly impressive figure with audacious clothing. He was dressed in one of his more understated outfits, a black dress with sheer panelling in suggestive places and various silver accents, but it was still far too over the top for Hux’s taste. Hux’s senate attire, on the other hand, was styled the same as a military uniform.

Still, ostentatious or not, Amidala certainly made a pretty picture when he finally came to kneel between Hux’s spread legs, that perfectly painted face mere inches from getting to business. Hux reached down to palm his hardening cock. The scowl on Amidala’s face only made the sight that much more appealing.

Once he was most of the way hard, Hux took his hand away; he shouldn’t be doing the work here. “Well? Are you going to get to it?”

Amidala glared at him and then sighed, finally reaching up to unzip Hux’s fly and free his cock. Hux just leaned back in his chair, watching as Amidala stroked him, firmer than expected. He looked almost comically focused, staring at Hux’s cock like it was some sort of puzzle he’d been tasked to solve. It might have been amusing enough to laugh if it didn’t also feel good.

Hux hummed softly at the sensation, but he also wanted more. “I said your mouth, not your hand.”

“Fine,” Amidala said, his scowl deepening.

It disappeared though when he opened his mouth, leaning forward to take the head of Hux’s cock into his mouth. Oh, yes, this is what he’d been wanting. The heat and wetness was perfect, and even more so was the sight of full, red lips wrapped around his cock. Hux wondered if there would be lipstick streaks later.

Amidala started by running his tongue over the head, swirling it in such a delicious way and Hux couldn’t help a pleasured sigh. He continued like that and, just as Hux was about to demand more, he ducked his head, taking Hux deeper and sliding that sinful tongue down his shaft. A shiver went up Hux’s spine and he smirked lazily.

“That’s it,” Hux said, taunting. “I know you can do better than a little teasing. Your lips were practically made for this.”

His eyes flicked back up to Hux’s face and oh, there was that glare again. Hux just smirked wider, watching as Amidala pulled back and left his cock stained red, his lipstick smearing just as Hux had suspected it would. For some reason, knowing he was ruining the façade Amidala carefully painted himself with everyday made Hux’s cock throb.

Hux planned to ruin it even more.

Amidala was bobbing his head in a regular rhythm, sucking and using his lips and tongue not quite expertly, but certainly enthusiastically, given this was an illicit exchange rather than a tryst between lovers. Hux’s hips twitched of their own accord and Hux bit back a groan. It was good, very good, if he was being honest, but still not quite enough.

As Amidala slid down, his lips hit his fist, still wrapped around the base of Hux’s cock and yes, that was the problem right there. If he was going to flip his vote, he expected to have Amidala’s lipstick staining a partial ring around the base of his cock. Amidala sucked hard on the upstroke, nearly succeeding in making Hux moan, but Hux wasn’t going to give up that easily.

As Amidala reached the head again, Hux grabbed him by the hair, sending those perfect waves askew. “Take your hand off the base. I want your throat.”

Amidala pulled off with an audible pop, smirking like the infuriating little shit he was. “You said my mouth, Senator, not my throat.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “We’re not in secondary school anymore, Senator Amidala. If you want my vote, you’ll give me what I ask.”

“Fine, have it your way,” Amidala huffed, rolling his eyes right back at Hux.

Opening his mouth to say more, Hux was caught off guard when Amidala leaned forward and took Hux all the way on the first try. He gasped, his fingers clenching in those soft curls, his body curling forward. Kriff, this was _much_ better.

“Stars,” Hux said, not missing the mischievous glint in Amidala’s eyes. “All that fuss for something you can do with ease. Kriff, I had no idea you were so _experienced_ in this area.”

The glint turned back into a scowl and Hux grinned smugly. Amidala didn’t back off though, just pulled back a little and then moved forward again, bobbing his head shallowly, keeping Hux deep. Hux couldn’t help but curse, the swear cutting off on a groan.

He let Amidala continue, watching as he sucked cock like he was one of Coruscants finest escorts, but soon enough, Hux was done waiting. Tightening his grip in Amidala’s hair further, he stopped him from moving, pulling him back until only the tip was in his mouth.

Hux looked at him, took in the smeared lipstick, the shine of wetness in his eyes that belied the ease with which he’d swallowed Hux’s cock, and how wide his pupils had gotten. The makeup hid any blush, but Hux would’ve bet his career that Amidala was aroused right now. Who knew such a beautiful creature would be so depraved and wanton?

“You love this, don’t you?” Hux asked, giving Amidala just enough room to nod. He didn’t. “Don’t try to hide it. I bet when you stand up, I’ll be able to see how hard your cock is in that pretty dress.”

Amidala tried to glare again, but it was weak, his eyes too glassy for it to have any effect. Hux laughed, watching as drool threatened to escape Amidala’s mouth. He slapped him lightly on the cheek with his free hand, delighting in the flinch.

“I’m going to ruin you,” Hux cooed as he stood up, letting Amidala off his cock but not removing his hand from his hair.

In one fluid movement, Hux pulled Amidala’s head back by his hair far enough for him to lose his balance, his hands falling back to the floor behind him for support. As he did so, Hux stepped forward, feet on either side of Amidala’s hips. Amidala looked so vulnerable like this, back arched and throat exposed and off-balance. His thighs must have ached from the strain of the stretch, his knees still folded under him. The rush of power went straight to Hux’s cock.

Hux smiled cruelly down. “Comfortable?”

“No,” Amidala replied, trying to put some bite into it, but it just came out breathy.

“Then make me come quickly.”

With that, Hux pulled Amidala’s head back up and slipped his cock into his mouth, thrusting all the way in immediately, Amidala’s nose pressed to his pelvis. Amidala’s tight, hot throat fluttered around him, struggling with the unexpected intrusion, and Hux finally let himself moan, staying lodged deep until Amidala was surely running out of air before pulling back. He only let him catch a few snatches of breath, though, before he thrust in and did it again.

He kept at it, pushing in deep, staying there, and then pulling out, until he could see the wetness in Amidala’s eyes start to gather in earnest. Even as skilled as Amidala seemed to be, he couldn’t take this assault. That’s exactly what Hux wanted to see.

Switching tactics, Hux thrust in hard and pulled back immediately, building up a rhythm that went deep on every stroke, his hips snapping forward and back rapidly, his balls slapping against Amidala’s chin. Bent back as he was, with Hux’s hand in his hair holding his head still, there was nothing Amidala could do but _take_ it. Saliva dripped down his chin and his eyes had finally started to water; he’d be a right mess soon enough.

“This is what you’re good for,” Hux said, his balls drawing up as he got close. “People think it’s your pretty words that have gotten you this far but no, I bet it was _this_.”

Amidala made a noise that might have been a garbled protest but also might just have been him choking, so Hux continued, “On your knees, mouth open, cock down your throat. I certainly prefer you this way.”

Hux’s grip tightened in Amidala’s hair, nearly there now, his pace urgent. “Or maybe it was your ass. I wonder if I’ll ever get to try it and see for myself.”

Amidala was beyond glaring and it was that, his slack, lust-addled expression that sent Hux over the edge. He had just enough mind left to pull out in the nick of time, stroking himself hard and fast until he came with a groan all over Amidala’s face. Amidala just watched, mouth still open, as Hux added some more white to his skin.

It was after Hux came down from his high, tucking his cock away, that Amidala seemed to get a hold of himself. He closed his mouth quickly, looking down at his dress in panic. By some miracle, it was largely untouched, a bit of saliva soaking into the top and nothing more. His face had taken the worst of it by far.

If Hux hadn’t just come, he thought Amidala’s face right now might be enough to get him hard again. The make up around his eyes was running down his face, streaks of red eyeliner cutting through the white base like bloody tears. Around his mouth, the lipstick was completely smudged, red spread all over the top lip and down towards his chin on the bottom, and the white part of the lower lip was erased entirely. Hux idly wondered if the rest of it was imprinted on his scrotum.

And, of course, on top of it all was Hux’s come, smearing the foundation even more, certain to take the makeup with it when it was removed. Amidala looked horrified and angry in equal measure. Hux couldn’t help a satisfied smirk.

“What the fuck?!” Amidala demanded, scrambling to stand up, fists clenched.

“You wanted my vote and now you’ve got it,” Hux said, then glanced down. “By the way, this display is much less effective when you’re hard as kyber.”

Now, with patches of the makeup removed, Hux could see Amidala’s skin flush where it had been rubbed off. “You were supposed to come in my mouth!”

Hux shrugged. “You never said that and I didn’t want to. But we now have a deal, so it’s time for you to leave.”

Amidala glared at him, quietly seething. “Fine. But you better not double-cross me, or I’m going to ruin your face in return. And you don’t wear makeup.”

“Your threat has been noted,” Hux said, half a laugh, and then turned to the cupboard he kept his spare clothing in. “Try not to be seen, hm?”

Amidala made a frustrated noise but turned to go, storming out the door, face a ruin and erection still showing through his dress. In truth, Hux knew there was no one else in the building at this time of night and, even if there was, that Amidala could use his magical Force powers to erase any memories. It was insurance for both of them, really. Amidala couldn’t be seen like this and Hux couldn’t have it known that he’d traded sexual favours for a vote.

Hux still had a pleased little smirk on his face when he finished changing out of his makeup-stained clothes and settled in to finish up his work before heading back to his rooms to sleep. The evening couldn’t have had a better outcome, in Hux’s opinion. He couldn’t wait to see Amidala’s face at the voting session tomorrow.

* * *

Senator Amidala avoided him the entire session, as Hux had anticipated. Every time Hux made eye contact, one corner of his lips crooked, Amidala simply scowled at him and turned away. His makeup was back to being impeccable, but Hux had already seen. He would remember the sight of it ruined and messy for the rest of his days.

When it came time to vote, Hux dithered, pretending to consider. In truth, it wasn’t an important motion, not one that would sink the burgeoning First Order, but still, there was a reason he’d insisted on a blowjob to change his mind. He already knew what he’d do, but he relished in the uneasy stare he could feel from Amidala’s pod, not far from his own. It was amusing to make him sweat.

In the end, Hux did what he’d agreed to, opposing the motion to increase industrial development on some backwater for the sake of its environment, and the motion failed by only a few votes. He glanced over to see Amidala looking relieved, as if he hadn’t expected Hux to honour his word. Hux had to admit that might have been a fair judgement of him.

However, if he’d gone back on their agreement now, he’d never be able to barter with Kylo Amidala again with such terms. This way, he knew Amidala would come back someday. And, when he did, Hux wanted that pert little ass of his next.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
